Hellpups
by Mus4u
Summary: Written for comment fic, first prompt was Hellhound puppies and it spawned another: naming the Hellhound puppies.


Two connected drabbles, these are a bit cracky.

* * *

  
Dean and Sam stared in, well, horror. They should have been unnatural and scared the hell out of Dean, but as he watched the little puppies, hellhound puppies, scamper around and bite at each other he smiled.

"They are kinda.. cute." Sam said finally and one of the pups looked up at him and yipped.

Dean nodded his head, "in a going to drag you to Hell kinda way. Where do you think they came from?" One of them barked and a trail of fire lit down it's back.

"No idea," Sam bit his lip, "um, what should we do with them? I mean we can't kill them, can we?"

Dean groaned, "they are evil hounds from hell Sammy they aren't always going to be cute and cuddly." One of the beast started sniffing around Dean's feet before it started pawing at his leg.

"Aw, I think it wants you to pick it up," Sam grinned and Dean tried to shake the thing off him.

"Leave me alone now, get," the puppy thought Dean was playing and dropped down into a defensive stance and started bouncing from spot to spot. All the while it was growling but the brothers would have sworn that the creature was smiling; the other puppies took notice of it's brothers game and started playing along. Quickly the four puppies started playing together again.

"You know," Sam started cautiously, "we could keep them. Raise them and maybe they wont be too evil. They could come in handy later."

"No," Dean shook his head and the puppies looked up at him, "we are not keeping hellhounds as pets. No way, no how." Dean said with finality and the puppies whimpered. "No do you hear me," Dean pointed a finger at them, "you are going back to Hell because that is where you belong!"

They started pacing restless giving Dean puppy dog eyes that rivaled Sam's. "They want to stay Dean," Sam said brightly and dropped down to pet one of the puppies. "They're so cute. C'mon if they start to get out of hand.. We'll, well, we will do what we've got to." Sam rubbed the puppies head lovingly and it let out a pleased rumbling growl.

Dean threw his hands in the air, "this is why Dad always distracted you when he saw a dog; you can't resist a stray!" He stomped off but could still hear Sam talking to the puppies.

"Don't worry about grumpy-pants he'll come around," there was a chorus of happy barks.

* * *

Sam glared at Dean, "we are not naming him Satan," he pet the puppy in his arms. They weren't much puppy any more; the Hellhounds were growing fast and in the two weeks since the brothers had found them they had grown almost double in size.

"Why not?" Dean had a huge teasing grin on his face, "He's the most evil at of all of them."

Sam pouted, "Xavier is not evil."

"We are not giving him some gay name like Xavier." Dean crossed his arms in defiance.

"What are you going to name your two?" Sam asked, trying to distract his brother from arguing over his puppy's names.

Dean turned to his two pups and watched them play. Surprisingly enough one of the hellhounds was actually a girl and Dean had quickly claimed her for himself. "I'm gonna name her Buttercup," the hound looked up at Dean's voice and gave an excited yip.

"Seriously," Sam rolled his eyes, "how are you going to name her something so-so.."

"Look at her," Dean held out his arms and Buttercup jumped into them. "She's a cutie," he nuzzled her neck and the pup let out a calm growl. "That's my girl," he whispered.

Sam stifled his snort, Dean tried to act like the hellhounds were more trouble than worth but his older brother obviously loved them. "I'm naming him Xavier and you," he turned to his other puppy, "you're going to be Helez because you're so strong." The biggest puppy in the pack tackled Dean's still unnamed pup. The two hounds rolled around before Helez finally pinned it's brother and nipped it's neck.

"Hey bully leave my puppy alone! Get 'em Buttercup," Dean set the female down and she charged Helez. "That's right you show him who's the boss." It was true Buttercup might have been the girl but she ruled the pack with simple growls and low grumbles she would have her brothers behaving and silent.

"What's the runts name going to be?" Sam asked with a smile.

Dean glared, "Zeppelin may be the runt but he's got heart." Newly named, Zeppelin jumped into Dean's arms and licked his face from neck to forehead. "Aw, you're my pup huh?"

"Alright so we've got Helez and Xavier," Sam ignored Dean's mumbled 'gay' and continued, "Buttercup," she shook her head looking as dignified as a fire-red puppy with a spiked tail could look, "and Zeppelin. Okay get in the car breaks over back on the road." Buttercup gave a bark and the three brothers lined up to take their place in the back seat.

"Sad to think soon they'll be too big to fit back there." Dean watched as the four puppies clamored around each other until they were comfortable.

Sam nodded, and smiled behind Dean's back. Grumpy-pants sure had come around.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

These were a lot of fun and if you've got any cracky or even non-cracky ideas for the hellpups let me know and I'll gladly try to add to this! :D


End file.
